


Too Much Information

by saunatonttu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kusakabe has the unfortunate privilege of knowing almost everything about these two, Kusakabe's POV, M/M, as does Gokudera but Gokudera only has himself to blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: Kusakabe Tetsuya had been there from the start, so he knows most of it. Fortunately, he no longer has to suffer alone when following the at times hard-to-watch romnce between Yamamoto Takeshi and Kyou-san.





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> For Atan. Hope it's enjoyable enough!

It wasn’t that hard to see that Kyou-san treated Yamamoto in a special way – it hadn’t been hard to see in middle school, and it was even less so in the present. Kusakabe Tetsuya had been there for most of the ride, though some events regarding Kyou-san and Yamamoto Takeshi he would rather forget.

Sometimes, his subconscious brought those memories up in his dreams, waking him up in the middle of the night in cold sweat and a mildly worried feeling in his gut. Considering those were the nights he was supposed to use for rest – a rare and precious thing in his current world – it was rather displeasing.

Their current selves, if Kusakabe were forced to contemplate their relationship (and he was, often, because for some reason he got pulled into the gossiping circles of the Vongola family whenever he had to interact with them), were somewhat easier to handle, though there were times Kusakabe wished he could erase certain images from his mind forever.

(He hadn’t thought Kyou-san could be bent into _that_ position, for one.)

The thing was – it was disturbingly easy to tell how enthralled with each other they were, even Kyou-san. Though when Kusakabe had brought it up in the said gossiping circle, Gokudera Hayato (who was there to ‘keep up with inside rumours’ or something like that) had scoffed and asked if Kusakabe had read one too many romance novels.

He hadn’t! Two a month was perfectly reasonable number. Some of them were even from Kyou-san, though Kusakabe could never tell if they were genuine gifts of gratitude or Kyou-san’s way of subtly messing with him.

(Hibari Kyouya? Subtle? He wouldn’t have believed it before.)

But the thing with Yamamoto Takeshi and Kyou-san… well, one Gokudera Hayato wouldn’t believe it, but whenever Kusakabe saw them together, they were wrapped up in each other’s presence like only a sappy couple would. It was difficult to watch sometimes because… it was like porn for the emotions, if Kusakabe had to put it into words: intimate and deeply unsettling to witness in public.

One such occasion had taken place in the Foundation’s base, where Yamamoto was a frequent visitor, more so than even Sasagawa Ryohei – who seemed to hold the bizarre notion of being Kyou-san’s friend. For once, Kusakabe hadn’t caught them in any sexual act. Rather, he had seen them through the crack of the door leading into Kyou-san’s room and seen Yamamoto Takeshi holding onto Kyou-san’s hand tenderly as he said something that Kusakabe hadn’t quite heard.

Kyou-san, who had caught a fever, made a sound like a snort, somehow managing to sound exasperated and fond with that one noise alone. But that was Kyou-san: even single syllables mattered with him.

Kusakabe nearly dropped the tray of food he had brought with him for Kyou-san – some soup for the mild but long-lingering illness – at the scene unfolding between the crack left by half-shut sliding door. He backed off, backpedaled as far as he could with as little noise as possible, and quietly resigned himself to having to share this with the Vongola’s gossip group. At least it wasn’t anything scandalous this time.

Sometimes, Gokudera Hayato also passed by to deliver some papers and a stern-lipped message from Sawada Tsunayoshi to Kyou-san. Somehow, Yamamoto Takeshi was almost always visiting Kyou-san when that happened. Once Gokudera had gone in when Yamamoto had brought a romantic sushi lunch with him and was feeding it to Kyou-san.

Gokudera’s face upon exiting had been a sight to witness. Kusakabe had to offer him a cigarette out of sympathy. No one ever expected sap from those two, but somehow the sap always came out.

“Yeah,” he said before Gokudera could do anything but take the cigarette from him. “That’s the reaction I had too. And they’re not even having sex this time.”

Gokudera’s face turned a little paler at that before he sighed irritably and made his way out of the base with the unlit cigarette sitting firmly between his lips. He knew all too well about the intimate aspect of those two’s relationship, but Kusakabe thought Gokudera only had himself to blame for taking part in the gossip group to begin with.

Asides from these occasional incidents and Kyou-san and Yamamoto’s inherent incapability to keep their romantic lives entirely private, Kusakabe couldn’t say he minded the romance itself. It was good to see Kyou-san being taken care of, subtly or not, and Kyou-san taking care of someone in return, even if the way he went about it was… very Hibari Kyouya -like indeed.

The ring in Kyou-san’s finger was proof enough of the significance of Yamamoto Takeshi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you choose to believe Kusakabe's romance novels are actually a gift from Yamamoto instead of Hibari, you have to admit that the idea of Hibari Kyouya handing Kusakabe an incredibly cheesy romance novel isn't at least somewhat funny.


End file.
